The Perks of a Vampire's Donor
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "I'm actually fairly familiar with the offer. Vampire equals Sex plus Giving blood. Right?" "Vampire equals Best sex of your life plus A weekly donation. Yes" Fairly mature content. Let me know if you think the rating should change.


Hey there, I've been reading Twilight Fanfics and so...well you get NejXTen Vampire fic. I hope you like it,

I pace around my room finishing up last chores before bed and sigh in contentment tucking into my ever welcoming sheets to drift off.

*2AM*

*Thump* I sit up at the sound, paranoid from previous slumber. I glance across the room and sigh, giggling at myself.

"Tenten right?" I jolt. Eyes scanning the room finding nothing. I hear menacing laughter. "I do apologize. I thought you realized I was here." My eyes flash to the window noticing the silhouette of a tall, well built man resting against my wall. My eyes widen, and he's on my bed suddenly, caging me in. I have heard of such creatures, vampires were a known nuisance. Feasting on young attractive girls in exchange for "mind blowing sex"; my being a virgin, I did not succumb to such...temptations. I sit up on my knees and scoot away excited but intimidated by his proximity.

"You'll need to calm down if you wanna get to the good part." He smirks and my heart skips a beat. "I assume you are aware of the...proposition?" I shake my head and he sighs.

"You're here...for me? I thought you guys go after the hotties. You know blond hair, big boobs, great body, the works?" He smirks again.

"I'm not looking for a playboy bunny. Just a doner. We search by...smell. I hadn't found anybody who smells as good as you sense...ever." He states contemplatively, as if he had to truly consider the question. My brow furrows.

"Compliment?" I question. He chuckles.

"Well I ditched my last doner searching for you. I do hope you will except, she was getting quite bothersome." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why should I?" I question, frustrated at his comparison of me to previous women. He grins crawling closer.

"I can be very persuasive Tenten." There is a glint in his eyes and I bight my lip.

"I'm actually fairly familiar with the offer. Vampire=Sex+Giving blood. Right?" I confess and his eyebrow rises.

"Vampire=Best sex of your life+A weekly donation. Yes." I nod in understanding. "And don't worry I'm aware your a virgin. I can control myself." I gasp and scowl at his audacity.

"Actually sir I was wondering if I could request something...else." I say sarcastically. He looks amused and I continue, leaning in. "I've been intrigued by your kind for years. I was curious if you would answer my questions in loo of sex?" He cracks a smile and begins a hardy laugh. Becoming serious, he grins at me.

"You are going to give up this, for the 411 on vampires?" He questions, gesturing to himself. I am taken back at his cockiness, but nod eagerly.

"I've always been keen on learning new things." I clarify. Despite his confusion, he seems relieved.

"Well, this is a first...fair enough. Ask your questions." He offers leaning against my bed's backboard, propping up his knees and crossing his arms. I swallow, taking in his face and body. No wonder I'm the first to refuse his initial offer. He's a god. Pristine in every sense. Flawless.

"OK...um, your name?" He immediately is uncomfortable. Nobody ask the man who is fucking them his name? Shallow whores.

"Neji..." He responds, turning away momentarily. I nod.

"I amuse you do not enjoy being used for your body Neji?" He becomes angry, locking eyes with me.

"I do. I get to have sex with beautiful women. Why wouldn't I?" I shrug.

"I wouldn't want to offer sex to the baker, Neji." I say off offhandedly, comparing my food source to his. "Please be honest." I beg, placing my hand on his and he pulls away.

"No...I don't like...having to offer my body as compensation." I nod smiling and lying down.

"Why don't you just force us?" I sigh, looking up at him. He's impassive.

"Doesn't taste as good." He shrugs and I laugh. He raises an eyebrow. "You're watching me." He says. I freeze.

"Your reactions..." He shakes his head.

"Please be honest." He mocks, I laugh.

"You are very handsome Neji. I'm just not all for that set up you've got." He smirks and pulls me to him, I sit between his legs, resting against his chest. I'm enveloped in his musky, forest like scent and bight my cheek.

"Me neither. This...is good." I sigh, relaxing at his contentment. Looking back, I move my long brown hair to the side, away of my neck. He stiffens.

"That's all for tonight, I suppose. You come back next week, right? Come earlier, I'm tired." He looks surprised but chuckles and nods against my skin taking a deep breath. Flipping me over, he is now strattling me. My hands are up in defense on impulse. He grabs my wrist, lightly holding it to his lips. He looks at me, eyes glazed over and I swallow loudly; biting my lip at his intense gaze.

"Thank you for...everything." He says looking away, shy. I smile and he dips into my neck. "Know this will be an...erotic experience. Don't be scared, trust me. I've never had a girl be entirely...conscious for this part, bare with me?" I nod, suddenly nervous.

"Blew them away, did you Neji?" I reply coyly as he nuzzles my neck.

"All to easily Tenten." He replies, I should probably ask next time how he knew my name. My thoughts shut down as his teeth sink in, and I wrap my arms around his neck, bracing myself. I feel a tightening in my lower belly and realize my screams have become moans. How embarrassing. My breathing picks up, and I instinctively come off the bed. Neji's hand is at the small of my back, holding me to him. Then he's drawling back; finished for now I suppose. I shakily return to my white sheets, heaving as if I'd just finished a marathon.

"Intense." I say shyly, biting my lip. Neji's eyes are still glazed over as he nods, breath also heavy. His fingers brush my face, and he leans in.

"The best." I shiver against him, and he places a quick kiss against my neck. Whoa, what the fuck? "See you soon." He winks and I shake my head, freeing myself from the trans

*Next Friday*

It's nearly 1AM, I had told him to be here earlier...fuck maybe he's not coming. Not that I care. Sighing; I fold my arms, behind my head, pursing my lips at his apparent no show.

"Miss me?" I hear Neji's voice and become alert.

"Your late." I say scowling. His face is amused.

"You waited for me?" I nod, well duh I waited. He thinks I'd rather be molested in my sleep. I quickly forgive his tardiness and cross my legs leaning in.

"Question time?" I smiles and he nods taking a seat. "Who is your favorite?" He looks taken back.

"You." I scoff.

"Before me then." I insist. He's contemplative

"I didn't have one...pretty much all the girls before were very redundant...boring. Their blood was nothing special." I look curiously at him.

"So moving on from doner, to doner. How's that work?" He smiles at me, and I swallow.

"Like a latter." He says sarcastically."We have one, find the next best, and work our way up to ideal flavor." I shiver and Neji moves closer draping an arm over me. I look up through my lashes, and he stares ahead. "Heaven forbid we find our 'soul mate'" He states sardonically.

"Why?" He sighs.

"Because they die Tenten. People die." I frown.

"Does that happen often, the soul mate thing I mean?" I question softly.

"Not a lot, but more than it should." I'm surprised...vampires fall in love?

"Have you ever been in love Neji?" I ask, nervous His laugh is full of spite.

"No Tenten. I have not."How sad.

"How does the dying feeder work out?" He looks confused.

"It doesn't. They feed us till they die, and we start over. An eerie process really. The perfect blood...then brought back to scraps." I frown again then he continues. "There was that one girl" He says apprehensive. Almost as if saying it to himself. My head peaks in interest. "She wanted to become one of us." He sounded discussed.

"A vampire?" He shrugs. "What happened to her?" I couldn't hold back my curiosity. He laughs without humor.

"What do you think Tenten." I grimace as he holds me tighter against his chest. I don't know when I had gotten so close but he didn't seem to mind. Of course he didn't. He's used to fucking for food. He can manage affection.

"Is it all so easy?" He stiffens.

"Easy? Tenten your the most simple feeder I've had in decades." I smile absently. I was not touched by his words, but they were nice.

"So the sex?" He quirks his head in question. "You are attracted to the girls?" He shakes his head looking between grossed out and indifferent.

"Almost never. That is extremely rare." He replies staring down at me. I turn my head, blushing at my next question. I knew the mechanics of sex. My friends made me read all the way through "Fifty Shades of Grey" and insured my thorough research. From my knowledge, the man had to be...aroused. His thumb and fore finger lift my chin.

"Question?" I bight my lip.

"Don't you need to be...you know." Laughter erupts, and I hide my face. Neji holds me closer, shaking around me.

"A very good point Tenten. Yes, we do." He spares me the embarrassment, and answers the question. "Our bodies react to their excitement. As their pulse increases...well." He finishes coyly. I nod into his shoulder, grabbing hold of his jacket's collar. My head shoots up.

"But if my pulse increases?" He chuckles.

"That's why feeding is so erotic. Vampires demand attention with our emotions alone. They roll off of us in waves effecting others. If I'm turned on...trust me Tenten, you'll be turned on." My breath hitched. I quickly change pace.

"How do you know my name?" He sits back confused, and recognition crosses his face.

"The others...knew you." I'm surprised. How do you become a common name in a vampire's world? He leans in, barely grazing his lips over mine. My heart quickens, and I hold my breath. He pulls back just as I was answering the kiss.

"I..." He cuts me off.

"When's the last time you were kissed Tenten?" I cock my head to the side and answer.

"Just now." He glares and I shrink back. "A few months ago." He nods.

"Vampire. Before that?" I gasp, but answer.

"A few weeks prior." He smiles.

"Vampire. Your smell, is intoxicating." I shift beneath him, suddenly pleasantly uncomfortable. He grins, incredibly pleased with himself. "You responded." I frown and turn my head. He holds my chin and forced my eyes to meet his. "Responding properly is the deepest form of flattery. Because you didn't respond to them...they knew you, your blood, was unattainable. Your blood is rare...prized even, any of us you came across would want you. I smelled you, and fuck. I had to try no matter how many you'd shot down before me. You were not well regarded. Called a...prude for lack of a better term." I nod in understanding.

"So vampires want me?" I shrug. He laughs, hovering over me.

"Yes Tenten. We do...and you responded, to me." He's near damn well giddy. I cock my head to the right.

"Yes...I did. You...want me?" He sighs, shifting against me.

"You are my...flavor. I'll protect you at all cost. Anything you need...let me know." I nod helpless, intoxicated by his eyes.

"Feeding time." I grin. He releases his held breath.

"I thought you'd never ask." I smile at him. He holds me against him.

"Ready?" I swallow hard. Breath already raged. I nod and he inhales deeply. "Perfect." I gasp, and his teeth graze my neck; piercing my skin. I hiss, but again it becomes a tug in my belly. I bight on my lip, holding back my moans. My breathing picks up, then I feel him against my inner thigh. I can't resist the erg to reach down. Neji sharply pulls back. My eyes are wide. Oh yeah...no sex. Damn.

"I'm sorry." I say horrified by my actions.

His face falls.

"If you want sex...just say it." He says pulling away from me, a grimace on his perfect face. I shake my head violently, becoming light headed.

"I got carried away. Caught up in the moment...the feeling." I'm embarrassed,but I prefer that to Neji hating me for being like every other bimbo he offered this to. "Please." I beg running my fingers against his jaw. "Forgive me. I don't want your body." Lie! My subconscious screams. He still is pulling away and I sigh.

"I should go. I'll see you next week." My hand grips his wrist as he stands.

"Promise?" He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Then he's out my window. I fucked up.

*Sunday*

I can't stop thinking about him! It has only been 2 days, my questions have drifted. Now unimportant, I just want to see him. I lie in bed tossing and turning, it's 3AM, and I got shit to do tomorrow. "Damn it Neji!" I scream in frustration.

"You called?" I gasp, he's here. Why?

"Neji! Oh my God, don't scare me!" I shout, smacking his shoulder. He sits.

"I'm a vampire." He states, staring at me waiting for a rebuttal. I have none. I shift in my seat.

"Neji... look I know you probably think I'm a total hypocrite, but I'm really attracted to you..." He stiffens. "I don't want to have sex with you. My body reacts...please bare with me." I finish using his words, and taking a deep breath. He closes his eyes and I sit, waiting.

"Thank you." That's all he has to say. Thank you for what God damn it!

"For?" My voice cracks.

"This arrangement...I like it." I smile brightly at him.

"I just have one question for now...OK?" I look up through my lashes.

"It's Sunday...you're going off schedule. Go ahead." He says after consideration.

"You said I'm your flavor...meaning?" He chuckles, lying down pulling me with him.

"I reached the top of the latter." He says referring to his early metaphor.

"Like...soul mates?" He shifts, uncomfortable.

"Food supply and love are very different." My eyes widen not realizing the extremity of my question.

"I wasn't thinking like that...sorry. So I'm a dying doner?" I ask curious of our standing. He laughs.

"Yes. I suppose. That's why I will protect you. No early death crap for my doner." He says staking claim, I smile.

"Can you...maybe stay here tonight?" I've been having nightmares..." I lie through my teeth.

"I don't know that's such a good idea." I shift.

"Right. Crazy idea sorry. You gotta give me lines not to cross Neji." He looks confused.

"It's not preference Tenten. It's a safety thing." Realizations meets me, and I nod. He sits up, holding me at arms length. "Should I kiss you good night?" I giggle at his confused face.

"Is that par-usual for a doner-vampire relationship?" He looks hurt.

"No...I didn't enjoy their company. No more was offered than required." He finishes. I sigh.

"Then no." I answer. He's taken back.

"No?" I shrug.

"No more than required." He frowns. I might have hurt his feelings, I lace my fingers with his on his knee. "But thank you." His eyes are glazed over. "How rude of me. Want a taste?" He sits up straight. "I know its Sunday, but I'm good. Go ahead." He scoots closer to me on the edge of the bed. I grip his collar holding him to me.

"A taste." He repeats. Gripping my shoulders he pulls me against him. I shake like a leaf beneath him. My breathing stops, and my pulse increases. His lips meet my neck first and I feel him baring his fangs. I absently mirror his actions on him. He bights and I gasp drawing in another shaky breath. I bight down in his neck and writhe beneath him, feeling the now familiar tug. I groan and sigh as he drawls back, shock is apparent on his face and he holds his neck.

"Um...was that a line?" I question, nervous He lifts a brow, smirking.

"If I have a hickey...its your fault." With that he's out the window and I'm left hot, bothered, and alone.

*Wednesday*

For the past 3 nights I've had very inappropriate dreams. Dreams of Neji in compromising situations along with myself...OK so I've been having wet dreams of a fuck hot vampire, sue me. He offered first! I'm but a hormonal virgin of 20, what do you want from me. A least I keep it in my head!

"Uhhh Neji!" I writhe under the gratification of my own fingers. My oversized t-shirt rides up revealing my white underwear. I bow off of the bed, my breathing slows and I sigh, pursing my lips. Asshole has me wrapped around his finger. The silence in the room does not envelope me as I expect. Shallow breathing is still present, and my very recent orgasm seems to have had no effect on my insatiable desire for Neji's hot body. Just remembering his body against mine, I lower my hand back below my waste line.

"Please, just fucking stop." My eyes widen and snap closed at Neji's raspy voice. I am royally fucked! "Look at me!" I shutter, but open my eyes to see Neji pulling his black t-shirt over his head. His muscles ripple and taunt me as I stare open mouthed. Then it hits me, holy hell he's gonna fuck the perv out of me. My hands shoot up, pushing off of his chest, I shimmy away. He raises and eyebrow.

"For the love of God, stop!" He smirks.

"You want me right? Stop teasing!" I bight my lip.

"I don't wanna be like them Neji!" He cocks his head to the left. He sits on his knees, his hands still rest at the button on his jeans.

"You're my doner. I'll give you what you need." I shake my head violently.

"I can get that anywhere." I say rushed. Neji stiffens, he's now hovering over me.

"What did you just say?" His jaw is tight.

"I just mean sex is readily available." I answer, glad he isn't focusing on my previous questionable activities. Holy crap I'm practically naked. I grip the sheets, but Neji's face is impassive.

"Nobody else will be touching you Tenten." He pauses glancing at me. "Do you understand?" I gulp and nod, his eyes are piercing. "So? Questions?" Wow he changes subject fast.

"It's only Wednesday." He pouts and I can't help but gawk.

"You feel weak?" He asks cocking his head slightly.

"Not really." He shrugs in question.

"I want our relationship to be like other doners." I reply shy at the irony. His fingers twitch.

"Why?" I back track.

"Not the sex! Your exclusiveness, I shouldn't know you so well I think." He sits like a statue.

"Why?" He looks shocked and...hurt. I grip his hand.

"I'm getting attached...too attached." Surprise is evident on his face.

"That's...OK." I stare at him through my lashes.

"Then stay with me tonight?" His jaw is tight and his mouth in a hard line.

"Tenten, it's not safe." I frown.

"I trust you." I reply passively. He shakes his head and smirks.

"If course you do...but you shouldn't." He says mockingly against the shell of my ear. "I'm a predator Tenten. Remember that." I run my hands over his shoulders and down his chest. I bight my cheek holding in a moan as I rake my nails down his taunt stomach. I skim my fingers around his waste and repeat the process up his back. Neji growls, holy fuck I think I came in my panties.

"Keep me company please? Our new agreement maybe?" He debates with himself.

"If you have one more damn dream about me, I'll fuck you in your sleep. Understood?" My eyes widen, and I cover my face in shame. He grabs my wrist pulling me to him, placing his hand on the small of my back and lifts my chin with his free hand. I'm caged, and I love it. "And if you have a dream about anybody else, I'll tear them limb from limb. Understood?"

"I don't dream about anybody else." He smirks.

"Well you have the rest of your life to fall for someone Tenten." I bight my lip.

"You'll stay with me?" He pulls back slightly, but I pull him to me resting my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"You're my dying doner." It was obviously meant as a compliment, because I hear the smile in his voice. Shit, I want more. I want...eternity. I want a vampire. I scowl and Neji tips my head back, brushing his lips against mine. I sigh wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel his tongue brush my bottom lip and pull him on top of me. Fuck, this won't end well. I push against his chest, making a b-line out of this situation.

"I don't want to get carried away..." He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Maybe if I have sex with you I'd loose control and turn you into a vampire." He says to himself looking concerned, but all I can think is shit he knows what I want!

"You told me before you don't loose control during..." I can't say it.

"But it's not just some doner...it's" He stops. Wait! I'm not just some doner? Hells yeah!

"Not just a doner? Then...what am I?" I ask reluctantly.

"Ah, but Tenten I thought our new arrangement left no room for questions." I bight my lip. He's right. I push him down onto my sheets, and crawl on top of him to strattle his waste. Neji cocks his eyebrow. "Well this would be another first. I'm always on top." I blush like mad, and to my greater embarrassment Neji thrust his hips upward causing me to fall forward onto his chest. I sit face to face with him, a smirk plastered on his lips. Shit, I like this.

"I wasn't" I stop. He knows what I'm gonna say.

"You gotta stop messing with my head Tenten." I purse my lips. His knuckles brush my jaw, I can't help but lean into the embrace. "You want me to stay right?" I nod limply and Neji wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me down to rest on his chest. I stare up at him in aw. He smirks and I get a swarm of butterflies in my stomach. His fingers run through my hair tugging lightly at the end only to repeat the process. I lean up on my elbows and hold his face between my palms, running my thumb against his square jaw, I draw closer. He doesn't move forward or back the only reason I knew he understood my actions was the immediate reaction when our lips touched. Neji flips us, hovering over me, his lips are hot and demanding against mine. He tugs on my bottom lip drawling it into his mouth and barely runs his tongue against it, then all to soon it's over.

"Why'd you stop?" I frown and he scoffs humorously.

"How far did you want this to go Tenten? Cause I can guaranty it wasn't where it was actually going." I bight my lip, wanting it to be his teeth.

"That's a fixed question. You know I want more...but I can't take it from you." He scowls.

"Well you sure as hell aren't getting it anywhere else." I lean up on my elbows, our faces too close.

"That's not fair!" His face falls but quickly he plasters on a grin and leans into my neck. My pulse immediately quickens. His tongue runs against my skin barely skimming his teeth against me, then presses his lips softly below my ear letting his breath fan my hot skin. I moan embarrassingly loud and tilt my head back subconsciously.

"Your body calls to me Tenten, why fight it."

"Everybody's body calls to you Neji." He relaxes mildly and lies on my sheets pulling me onto his shoulder.

"But I don't want them." My heart skips a beat at the implied meaning.

"You just want me for my blood." I reply more coldly than I feel.

"Is it wrong if I say I want more?" I wrap my arms more tightly around his waste.

"More?" I question, burring myself into the crook of his neck, gripping his shirt. His thumb and fore finger grip my chin tilting it up to stare me in the eye, chocolate meets silver.

"More." He shrugs. My mouth hangs open.

"More is...OK?" I bight my lip and his thumb tugs to release it. Neji's eye smolder causing me to shiver as they drawl me in.

"Only for you." That's my breaking point I'll find a way to spend forever with this man.

The beginning is formal then I think it gets more loose which was my point. I copped out a little at the end. I couldn't think of a very good ending so I hope you liked it anyways. Review and Favorite please, and read my other stories :) Oh and I wrote this on my phone with no spell check or anything so forgive mistakes, thank you!


End file.
